The truth behind the eyes
by NightofRose
Summary: A group of poems from a darker side.
1. Alone

** Alone **

Alone, I am alone.

I step out…

but no one sees me.

I am alone.

I call out…

and no one hears me.

I am alone.

I cry out…

and no arms pull me into a worm hug.

I am alone. Someone…

Anyone…

Please!

**I AM ALONE.**


	2. Lost

I'm not saying who these are for because there are at lest two people (or demon) for each Poem

**Lost**

There are people all around me,

yet I feel alone.

Like I am lost in some new land

with no friends or family, just me.

I can hear people talk and yet not hear them.

Just voices, not really any words,

more like sounds sometimes they comfort.

But most of the time their just sounds I block out.

It's the same with people,

I see them and yet I don't, bodies but no faces.

You know like extras on TV you are

never able to make the faces out.

Sure someone always asks if I'm all right,

but the answer is always automatic not any

thought before it is given just words.

Just words empty, halo and alone.

A lot like I feel.


	3. Peace

Peace

Peace…

is there peace in being with others…

or is peace found alone,

with no one or nothing around you.

Like walks in the woods.

Yes, to some there is nothing more

peaceful then long walks in the woods.

But for some just being with family

and friends can be all the peace they need,

that is if they pay them any mind.

But peace is not something you get

in this day and age.


	4. It is my shadow

It is my shadow

It walks with me, one step behind me.

Always there waiting for me to fall into its strong arms,

forever in darkness.

A shadow at the edge of my vision,

next to me at night when I am most alone.

It waits with hopeful eyes and longs for me to give in to it.

A low voice biding me to come follow it, to rest, to let it win.

It's words bring pain to my heart…

telling me of my life's mistakes…

of those who use to love me but

left me to fight alone in battles that I can not win on my own.

Telling me of a life that I will live alone

with no one but it by my side…

Telling me of the deaths of those I still have left…

It is my shadow and it walks one step behind me.

Death it is my Shadow.


	5. Do you care?

Do you care?

Tell me, do you care now?

Did you care about the lies…

Do you care now?

Did you care about all the time you wasted…

Do you care now?

Did you ever care about the pain you caused…

Do you care now?

Tell me, do you care about what you have done?

I bet you do now…

Now that I'm cold…

Now that I'm alone…

Now that I'm out of reach.

Now when it's too late you will care…

You will care that I was alone when it happened…

You will care that it hurt…

You will care that I called out for you…

But it's too late now.

I bet you care now.

So tell me, do you care now after so long do you care?

I did care but I am Dead now.

So Do You Care Now?


	6. It is

It is

It is one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life,

one of the most painful too.

To feel utterly helpless,

just sitting around knowing theirs nothing I can do.

I wanted to stop it,

to stop the pain for us all.

But I'm weak and useless…

theirs nothing I can do but watch it happen slowly and painfully.

I know it is painful…

The body slowly eating away at its self day by day.

But there is nothing I can do and I hate it…

Just as I hate my self for not trying to do something.

It is hard to see you like that…

Why will you not let me help you…

Why must you fight alone?

It hurts me to see you like that.

There is no greater pain then to watch someone you love

dying and knowing you can do nothing about it…

but worse is knowing I con not follow you.


	7. A face of lies

A face of lies

A face of joy and peace.

A smile to show the world.

But the smile can not hide the truth deep with in.

Sorrow, pain and loneliness lace the soul.

The reason is your careless words and laughter at my life.

What did I do to warrant your cruelty and lies?

I trusted you… you played me for a fool.

I care about you… you used me to get to another.

I made you my life… you left, now your lies haunt me.

The death I helped you leave behind is now upon me.

All I ask is to see you… but you don't come,

you don't care you never have.

I was only meant to be used and then put aside.

It is all I am good for I have nothing elace to give,

I am an empty shell wasting away from with in.

I bear the pain alone and the sham.

I fought for you, battles you will never know of.

For you no longer see a need for this

waste of space that I call myself.

Will you care that I am fading away?

It is unlikely you will even notice my passing.

You no longer care for what we had together,

but I was too foolish to see the truth.


	8. Past

Past

Shadows of the past,

an unseen future,

both hold joy and sorrow.

But still we live on with hope that someone at

sometime will come to heal the scars that others have left in our souls.

That is what drives people on in life,

Hope.

But for me hope and the promise of joy in some

distant future is not enough to over ride the pain of my scars.

I thought that you could help me move forward in life and you did,

till you tiered of me and my life.

I hate life!

Death looks far more pleasing in my eyes thanks to you.

You slipped through the walls I had made around my heart,

then you begin to rip it apart as painfully as possible.

You left me with out hope or trust, just pain and hate.

But it is as much my fault as yours,

I let you in my life, I trusted you.

A mistakes I don't plane to make again!

You are the shadow of my past.


	9. One minute

One minute

It's kind of funny now,

I still excepted to see you there.

I already knew you were gone…

but still you were always there before.

It happened so fast,

you were there one minute gone the next.

I didn't even get to say good-bye.

We weren't all that close…

but you were always there for me.

That meant a lot to me,

because of what I am!

But you never cared about what I was

or what I had done.

You stayed by my side

even through the shadows of my past.

You were my friend,

my hope,

my joy,

my peace and

you were my humanity.

May you find the peace in death

that life denied you.

You will live forever

on in my heart.

Good-bye.


	10. My Heart

My Heart

Torn,

twisted,

broken,

pulled between the ways of life.

My heart longs to follow you on your journey.

Side by side we played

and as we aged

we fought shoulder to shoulder.

Forever content and happy with life.

So what has changed you?

Why do you now wish to go alone?

What have I done to warrant your anger?

Have you changed so much

as to forget those who cared for you?

Have you truly gone on

your way with out me?

I am held away from you

by the path of life.

Yet my heart has followed you

into the shadows of

the endless night.


	11. Cage

Cage

Freedom,

the blue sky open and free.

My heart aches to be free,

to spread my wings and fly among the clouds.

Yet these chains hold me back within this cage.

You gave me the strength to fly.

Yet you have bound me to the ground.

You crafted these chains yourself,

link by link,

foot by foot

with every lie,

with every promise broken.

You are the crafter of the cage in which I am sealed,

to watch others fly in freedom and joy.

Yet they know not what a treasure they have been given.

I watch in sadness and grief knowing I will never join them.

For thou I have the strength,

I have not the freedom.

Your love gave me wings to fly.

Yet your fear is the lock the binds me in this cage.

Yet what has killed my hope for freedom?

What is it that will keep me inside this cage tell death has clamed me?

It is the same as what has already destroyed my heart…

It is your distrust in me.


	12. Fight

Fight

I wonder if it really was too much to ask of you.

I guess it wasn't as simple as it should have been.

For you at lest.

If I had been there more

would it have changed anything?

Would you have chosen a different

path than the one you are on?

Is it really possible for one person to fix

so many years of damage in so little time?

Or is this just another scar to mark the soul?

Can these scars ever really be healed?

Is this just smoke and mirrors,

just some trick to hide the truth?

You tell me that all is well,

he is good to you and for you.

So why does he make you cry so much?

Is this pain really what you want in your life?

You seem to think I no longer care,

that could not be further from the truth.

I may have been angry,

but I still care if someone hurts you.

Can't you see that?

Are you so worried about me seeing the truth

that you can't see what seems so obvious to others?

Or are you that afraid to trust someone again?

Was your life always so hard before?

You don't have to fight so hard,

I will be strong for you.

Believe me,

I could be your strength so you could rest.

Just trust me!

I will forever protect you…

even if I must do it from the shadows.


	13. If

If

If I asked you to stay…

would you?

If I asked you to care…

could you?

If I asked you to love me…

would you want to?

Is it possible for you to care for someone…

besides yourself?

If it is, why won't you?

Is the pain you have felt really that bad?

Or is your heart really that cold?

Which is worse pain or hate?

Which does more damage to the soul I wonder.

Is your hate the cause of your pain?

Or is your hate to hide your pain?

If you could live without it…

would you chouse to?

If you could be loved…

would you love in return?

If you were saved…

who would you be?

If you can't be saved…

then what hope is there for

someone worse then you?

Someone…

like Me?


	14. Missed

Missed

I seem to have missed something.

I must have for last we spoke you still called me friend.

But now…

You can't seem to get far enough away from me.

And no speed seems to be fast enough.

Is this really the same person that

I had to watch leave such a short time ago?

What could have changed you so?

Or is this really how you felt all along?

Such a strange thing to consider…

that you felt a need to hide yourself from me.

ME!

The dark, twisted soul…

uncertain of the true joys of an innocent life.

Honestly it is something I have long to experience.

But it seems that it's not meant for someone like myself.

As harsh as it sounds…

it seems only fitting.

But I honestly thought you could see past that part of me…

Apparently I was wrong.

Perhaps this is for the best.

Us living our lives separate…

Not only from each other but from the world as well.

but in all honesty I know I won't be missed by anyone…

Will YOU?


	15. Ever Could

Ever Could

You don't understand!

I'm not sure you ever could.

If you really sit down and think about it

you may realize how truly sad that is.

But stopping has never really been you.

So I guess you will remain blissfully unaware of this.

But again that's not unusual for you when it's about us.

These things are usually give and take.

But you were never good at giving.

And I've nothing left for you to take.

Cold and Hollow, a mere shadow of my past being.

I wonder, could you see the changes if you were here?

But may be it's for the best that your not here.

I could not stand to see the cold disgusted look

that was always in your eyes when you looked at me.

Not that I blame YOU.


	16. You

You

Strange that I still long to see you.

You, my nightmare.

You, my tormentor.

You, the vary one responsible for this thing I have become.

Shallow. Weak. Twisted.

Mistrusting. Hateful. Pained.

Alone.

And still I wish for you to be by my side.

To you I am useless.

You've tolled me this.

And maybe it is your honesty I long for.

While lies were second nature to you.

You never lied about how useless I was to you.

I lone for the fire of your hatred,

compared to the icy touches of my own mind.

The world holds no heat either.

Only the cold of destine and fear.

What is there in me to fear?

I have nothing!

I gave everything to you in hopes of belonging.

To something. To someone.

Even if that someone does not care.

For as you've said before,

I am Worthless.


End file.
